


Short Order

by slashpervert



Series: Belonging [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus never realised breakfast with Harry and Scorpius could be so fun – and so messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Order

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 1, 2011. Canon through DH. (I know, you’re shocked.) PWP that can stand on its own, but is the fifth in the _Belonging_ series.  
>  Warnings: Language, M/M/M oral and anal sex, rimming, cross-gen (18/44), D/s, non-monogamy and borderline incest.  
> Betas: brknhalo241 and Mini Mouse  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Albus groaned, waking in that same slow way he always did – like a diver coming up from the deep. Then he remembered the night before and his eyes snapped open, looking over at the other bed in the room. The other bed was already made, Scorpius no longer in it. That wasn't really unusual, Scorpius was one of those annoying early risers, which given he also had insomnia made Albus wonder when Scorpius ever slept. Albus groaned and closed his eyes.

Last night, Albus had woken to find Scorpius wasn't in bed. Albus had thought to catch his slut in the loo – not in his father's room. The sounds had drawn him in before he'd even stepped into the doorway, watching Scorpius bent over, sweet arse in the air, giving Harry a blow job. Even better, Harry hadn't freaked out when he'd seen Albus.

For weeks, Albus had been wondering how he would explain his and Scorpius’ ... relationship, or whatever it was, to his father. In Albus' mind, the two of them – Harry and Scorpius – seemed like the perfect answer to two different problems. Problem one, what to do about his father's lack of a social life, or more to the point, sex life. Problem two – and the more pressing issue for Albus – how to pass on his role as Scorpius' caretaker to someone; hopefully someone more qualified for the job than Albus was. Albus didn't kid himself. He really enjoyed fucking, and fucking with, Scorpius. Yet, no one man was going to satisfy Scorpius – and Albus didn't even know how to go about trying without an easy cohort of eager school-mates to help him.

Of course, thinking about his slut and what Harry and he had done with Scorpius the previous night had Albus' morning erection rising fast and demanding its own form of morning attention. Albus thought about taking care of it himself, but decided he had better options. So he adjusted himself a bit and rolled out of bed, dragging on the pyjamas he'd left crumpled on the floor when he'd staggered back to the bed earlier.

He found Scorpius in the kitchen, already at work frying sausages, and a pot of tea set on the table. Sitting at the table, was Harry, sipping his tea and, supposedly, reading his paper. Only Albus could see that Harry's eyes were not on the lurid headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ , but focused on the equally scandalous sight of Scorpius wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms that looked to be at least a size too big. They hung low, barely clinging to those lean hips, so that every flex of Scorpius' tight arse had them slipping in a way that threatened immediate loss of the garment.

Albus smiled, leaning against the door frame. His own cock was certainly taking interest in the sight, despite the competing grumble from his stomach at the smell of sausages. He let his eyes take in the still very debauched look of Scorpius – a purple-green bruise at the back juncture of his shoulder from Albus' bite in the kitchen the day before, several other fresher marks decorating Scorpius’ neck and what looked suspiciously like finger-shaped bruises on Scorpius' hips peeking over the sagging waist-band of the pyjama bottoms.

Scorpius forked the sausages from the pan onto plates, turning off the cooker just as the Muggle toaster popped, bread steaming as Scorpius quickly snagged them and tossed them onto the plates as well. He somehow managed to handle all three plates as he turned back to the table. Only when he found both Harry, whose paper had slipped unnoticed from his hand to the floor, and Albus, whose hand had slipped down the front of his own pyjamas, were staring at him, Scorpius’ eyes opened wide and those pink lips formed an O of surprise. He trembled and the plates slipped.

Harry moved quickly, wand drawn and spell cast before the plates tumbled. They hovered in the air, only one sausage tumbling to the floor and a slice of toast teetering on the lip of a plate.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said.

Scorpius seemed to come out of his daze at that and his face flushed pink. Luckily, Harry magically guided the plates to the table before any more of their breakfast could be lost from Scorpius' now trembling fingers. Harry had got to his feet and now caught one of those hands in his own and tugged Scorpius closer.

Albus grinned as his eyes followed the way those pyjama bottoms had slipped further, the slight rise in Scorpius' cock probably the only thing that had prevented them from falling.

Scorpius' eyes flickered between Harry and where Albus still stood, then he nodded to Albus, a move that prompted Harry to pause and look back over his shoulder. Albus thought he saw a flush of nervousness in his father's face, but Harry smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, a standard greeting for his "slug-a-bed son."

Albus rolled his eyes, managing the traditional shrug and, responded, "It's morning." He ambled forward, and drew a chair out, dropping into it and reaching for the cup waiting beside a plate.

Scorpius had dropped his chin, his blush confirming for Albus that he had noticed the strained fabric of Albus' pyjama bottoms. "Morning," Scorpius whispered.

Harry was still holding Scorpius by the hand and drew the blond to the other chair, motioning for him to sit. The relieved sigh as Scorpius dropped into place brought a smile to Albus' lips. He was happy to see his father really was taking Scorpius "in hand." Albus reached for the butter, slathering it on his toast.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked. It was a normal question at breakfast, but the satisfied smirk that accompanied it was unusual enough that Albus almost choked on the bit of bread he was trying to swallow at the moment.

Harry took his seat with a chuckle, taking up the butter knife to cover his own bread, while Scorpius poured tea for Albus and refilled Harry's cup. Albus took a drink of tea to soothe his throat but nearly coughed again when the hot liquid scalded.

"Mm, sorry," Scorpius began. "I must have ... the Warming Charm ..." he stuttered.

Harry reached out, covering Scorpius pale fluttering hand with his own. The blond stilled, taking a big breath and letting it out in a long sigh.

Albus felt a shiver of both amazement and arousal. Scorpius had always been nervous and it usually took a bit of heavy-handed play to calm him. One firm touch from Harry and the impending fit had dissipated like mist blown away on the wind.

Harry's thumb stroked the back of Scorpius’ hand for a moment before drawing back to pick up a fork. Albus watched Scorpius’ pale lashes flutter and skin flush, pink nipples hardening. Albus licked his lips and held Scorpius’ gaze when he noticed. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Albus began slowly sucking smeared butter from the tips. Scorpius shuddered, a sharply inhaled gasp bringing Harry’s attention back from where he had just taken a bite of sausage.

Winding Scorpius up had been one of the perks of being his caretaker and Albus had learned how to do it with the entire of Hogwarts sitting in the Great Hall. He made sure, for example, to slide each morsel of sausage into his mouth and carefully lick the grease from his lips. By the time Albus had eaten most of his food, Scorpius was trembling so hard he could barely hold his fork, the metal tines clinking against the plate every time he tried for another bite.

Albus had been so preoccupied with his slow tease, he had nearly forgotten his father.

"Do we have any marmalade left?" Harry asked. Both Albus and Scorpius' heads turned quickly toward him and Harry grinned.

"Uh, I think so," Scorpius answered, standing quickly. Too quickly, it seemed, for his stressed attire. The pyjama bottoms must have caught because they slithered down his hips and thighs, falling around his ankles. His eyes widened almost comically and his hands twitched as he looked down, apparently caught for a moment before he could decide what to do.

Albus' gaze caught at the delightful image, the slender erect shaft of Scorpius' cock bobbing just above the line of the table. He was on his feet, ready to move toward Scorpius when Harry's voice stopped him.

"Al, get the marmalade."

Harry drew his wand again and cleared the table. He had the butter dish in his other hand and, with a flick of his wand, sent the cups and dishes sailing over to the sink. Albus didn't know what to expect next but he smiled as he went to retrieve the jar from the fridge.

"Sit on the table," Harry ordered.

When Albus turned back, he found Scorpius had turned and obeyed, feet now dangling just above the floor and pyjamas being tugged off by Harry and tossed aside. Harry cupped the back of Scorpius' neck as he stepped between the young man's knees and bent to kiss him. Scorpius' face turned up, eyes closed and mouth opening under Harry's, surrendering to the invasion of Harry's tongue.

Albus almost laughed when he realised Harry wasn't just wearing a tee shirt and shorts. He was wearing the same tattered shorts Scorpius had been wearing the previous day. Snug on Harry, they hid nothing of his excitement.

Albus watched as Harry lowered Scorpius back, kissing and nipping at the young man's lips as he lay him on the table. First he drew Scorpius’ arms up, until they were pressed against the wood over Scorpius’ head. When Harry stood again, leaving Scorpius gasping and looking up in adoration, he pushed Scorpius’ knees up and out, so that the young man was naked and splayed like a chocolate frog on the table top.

"That's right," Harry said. "I have something else I'd like to eat for breakfast." He dipped his fingers into the butter with a wicked looking grin. The butter, soft from the summer heat, dripped obscenely as he brought it to Scorpius’ cock, slathering the pale cream down the straining shaft.

Scorpius’ fingers tightened and his toes curled, entire body giving a shudder. "Oohhh," he breathed out.

"Oh, fuck," Albus agreed, fingers tightening on the marmalade jar.

"I do like the way Scorpius serves us breakfast. Don't you, Al?" Harry asked, digging out another finger scoop of butter and rubbing it over the trembling length and down over the soft sac of Scorpius' bollocks. Scorpius started to bring his hand to his mouth, but caught himself. With obvious effort, he let it sink back above his head. Unable to cover his mouth, he was equally unable to hold in the whimpers as Harry continued his buttering, fingers dipping lower.

Albus stepped up beside the table, watching in amazement as the next dollop of butter was smeared over and around the rosy opening and then pushed in on two fingers.

"We Potters do seem to like the butter on thick," Harry laughed, working more in with a second finger. "Al?"

Albus hadn't answered. Hadn't even remembered the marmalade until he went to touch himself and found the jar still clenched in his hand. He laughed in surprise. "Oh, yeah," he agreed and held up the jar. "Marmalade?"

Harry smiled back at him. "I'm sure you can find something to smear that on."

Albus forced himself to drag his gaze away from where Harry was twisting three buttered fingers into the moaning Scorpius and consider his other breakfast options. The marmalade was cold and gooey as he scooped the jam out. Stepping around the table, he looked down at the spread – Scorpius spread and writhing, eyes closed tight as he tried to hold himself in place. Firm pink nipples stood out like twin bull's-eyes and Albus took perverse delight in Scorpius' startled yelp as he coated the first one in the cold jelly. Wary blue eyes watched him as he covered the second and then began smearing it down the centre of Scorpius' body, orange glistening against pale skin and chunks of fruit catching on blond hairs. Scorpius was trembling in anticipation when the large cold finger full was applied to his already butter and pre-come glistening cockhead.

Harry had just withdrawn his fingers from Scorpius, licking them for a moment and nodding in approval at Albus' work. "Now, that is a sweet breakfast," he said. He punctuated his statement by pulling up a chair and sitting down, licking his lips and leaning in to lap at the melted butter dripping from Scorpius' balls. Scorpius flailed, hands reaching up to grip the opposite edge of the table and a long strangled "ahhh" escaping.

Albus watched for a moment, enjoying Scorpius tormented delight and the way Harry eagerly sucked each orb into his mouth. Then Albus leaned in to lap the sticky orange from Scorpius’ chest. He licked and sucked, even nipped at first one and then the other nipple until they were swollen, wet and mostly clean of marmalade. When Scorpius moaned so loud it was nearly a shout, Albus lifted his head to see only the top of Harry's. Standing further, Albus looked down.

Harry's butter slicked hands were holding apart Scorpius arse cheeks, his face pressed between them, tongue lapping around and slipping in and out of Scorpius' opening. Mesmerized by the sight, Albus watched as Harry ate Scorpius out, tongue pressing deeper and harder each time, eyes closed as he lost himself in the act.

Albus forgot the marmalade on his fingers as he pushed his hand into his own pyjamas, surprised at the sticky feel of them when they wrapped around his shaft. He stroked, actually enjoying the odd sensation, marmalade oozing between his fingers as he pumped.

"Scorpius should share our breakfast," Harry said and Albus opened his eyes to find both men watching him. Harry's face was smeared in butter and it was Albus' turn to blush.

"Sure," he agreed, pushing off and kicking away his own pyjamas.

"Climb on the table, so you can both have marmalade," Harry said, working to peel off those worn shorts, his own thick cock arching red from his body when he stood again. Albus watched as his father slicked his own dick with even more butter and then positioned it between Scorpius' buttocks. Harry drew Scorpius' legs up, placing a foot over each shoulder. Albus waited, but then realised his father was waiting for Albus to do as he'd said.

Nodding, Albus added another scoop of marmalade to his own cock and then climbed up onto the table, the wood creaking under his and Scorpius’ combined weight. Albus positioned knees on either side of Scorpius’ head and hands braced beside his hips. As his sticky cock drew across Scorpius cheek, the blond turned his head and licked Albus' shaft.

"That's it, eat each other," Harry said, watching with one hand still holding his own cock and the other wrapped possessively around one of Scorpius' calves.

Scorpius wasted no time in complying, eagerly sucking in the head of Albus’ cock and sliding his clever tongue over the crown. A splat of marmalade dripped down onto his cheek.

"Oh, shit yes," Albus groaned and then leaned down to do the same. Butter, bitter-sweet orange and the salty tang of Scorpius' cock exploded on his tongue. Albus hummed as he lapped it up. When his lips wrapped around the head and Scorpius took him deep into his throat, Albus closed his eyes, concentrating on the dual sensations. The room filled with obscene sucking and slurping sounds.

Albus felt a jolt down Scorpius' body and opened his eyes in time to watch Harry's dick sliding wetly inside, butter oozing around the shaft. The table rocked with each thrust then, as all three of them found a rhythm with the swaying and creaking. Albus wasn't surprised when he was the first to come. Scorpius was such a good cocksucker it felt as if he could pull an orgasm down his throat. Albus let Scorpius' cock slip from his mouth as he got close, biting along the sharp bony edge of Scorpius hip as he tried not to thrust too deep into the eager throat below him. He heard near-gagging sounds as Scorpius worked to swallow cock and come. Albus tried to catch his breath, just as Harry's thrusts grew faster and harder, table legs scraping across the floor as the table moved under the force. Albus reveled in the slick sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the odd smell of butter, sweat and sex that filled the air.

Albus lifted his head and watching his father's cock, only inches from his face, pistoning in and out of Scorpius' body. The thrusts kept Scorpius' dick bobbing, bumping the underside of Albus' chin. Albus smiled up at his father whose eyes were closed, mouth open and face shining in sweat, hair sticking up and plastered in spots to his face. It was a strangely beautiful sight. Just as Harry's brow furrowed and his jaw clenched on a long moan, Albus felt a warm splatter on his own skin, coating the front of his throat. He looked down only to yelp in surprise as more of Scorpius’ come pumped all over his chin and lips. Laughing, Albus opened his mouth catching more as Harry drove in deep, shouting as he released inside Scorpius.

Harry half collapsed forward, panting as he held on to the table with one hand and one of Scorpius' legs with the other. Albus braced himself with one hand and used the other to wipe some of the come from his own face. Then he shakily pushed himself up, but froze at an ominous cracking sound.

Harry straightened immediately. Somewhere in the middle of everything, he'd lost his glasses and his green eyes were wide now.

"Shit, the table," Albus said, afraid to move in case he sent it crashing with them on it.

Harry brought a hand up and cast, "Accio wand." It flew to his hand. "I wonder if a Repairo works when I can't see it," he asked, a lopsided smile on his face. "Hold still, both of you, but be ready to move."

Albus was afraid to even nod. He heard a whispered, "Yes, sir," from Scorpius.

Harry slowly withdrew from Scorpius, cock slipping free with a gush of fluid and a shiver from Scorpius. "Easy now," Harry warned as he slowly backed up. At once the table gave a huge wobble, the sound of cracking wood loud and Harry dropped down, casting the same levitating spell that had saved the plates earlier.

When the table held, Albus let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He looked down between Scorpius' spread legs to his father, naked and crouched on the floor. Then they both began to laugh, Harry falling back on his arse as he did. Beneath Albus, Scorpius was shaking with laughter as well and Albus let his head drop down to press against a pale hip while he too laughed.

Albus kissed the skin nearest his mouth and then carefully climbed off the suspended table, looking back at where Scorpius lay, the remains of their breakfast on a very sticky, sweaty blond. Albus dropped to the floor beside his father, still laughing. Harry tried to wipe his face, only to smear it with more butter and come. His father's grimace sent Albus into more laughter and Scorpius peered over the edge of the table at the two of them.

"Is breakfast done?" he asked, lips twitching up as he tried to deadpan but ended up in a smirk.

Harry fell back on the floor with a chuckle. "Well, I'm done, that's for sure."

"And the table is finished," Albus added.

Scorpius slid off the table, oddly graceful despite the smears of orange all over his body and the come and butter dribbling down his thighs. Hands on his hips, he shook his head at the two men on the floor. One eyebrow arched he added, "I can't wait to see what we have for supper."


End file.
